Blossom Benson
Blossom Benson (born April 22nd) is a fictional character and one of the first characters created by Murphy. She is the most famous Murphy Creations girl of all time and has been drawn by far the most. Also she is the favorite of all Murphy Creation girls. She is mostly known for her Magenta colors. Mostly she wears a Magenta Plaid Dress with a pettiecoat and an off shoulder white sash. She wears bike shorts, frilly knee-high socks with ribbons and Mary Jane Shoes. She wears a Magenta Bow in her hair and a white cardigan on the arms and off the shoulders. She is always known for her insanely long hair which reaches between her butt and knees. Personality Blossom Benson has a very mixed peronality, she is half outgoing and half shy but always very happy. She shares the same music taste as Murphy exactly and shares the same birthday as Murphy. She was born on April 22nd in Trench City, she was raised in the suburbs of Cherrytree west of the main city. She lives on 64 Bow Drive which is a quiet suburban street. She is an only child and lives with her Mum & Dad, (Barbara & Bobby Benson). Her best friends are Glenda Taylor and Jenny Peters. She goes to Cherrytree High School. She loves boys and will do almost anything for them, though she finds herself getting hurt when they either move away or find someone else. Not much scares her but she does fear getting her hair cut and refuses to do so. She loves pizza, chicken and sweetcorn but hates peas and brussels as she thinks they are vile tasting vegetables. She is very good on computers but not as good as her friend Harriet. She likes drawing online and making videos for Trenchtube (Like Youtube). Appearence History Blossom Benson was first created in 1998 and has gone through many outfit changes. She started wearing a dress with a black band across (Like A Powerpuff Girl). She also wore a long sleeved shirt and normal white socks. In November 2000, she was slightly altered and lost the black band and these appearences involved her wearing her trademark cardigans for the first time. Also the Bow she wore improv ed in appearence. Again her appearence changed again in June 2002. She started been drawn as a Powerpuff Girl. The black band returned for a short while and she ditched the white long sleeved shirt. During 2003, the artwork improved but her main outfit didn't actually change until October that year when she wore a plaid magenta skirt with a blue belt, a bellytop with the straps worn off the shoulders. This was also the first time Blossom Benson wore bike shorts under her dresses and skirts. Her hairbow improved too at the time. In 2004 she started wearing her white cardigan more often. As her artwork improved, by November, she ditched the old skirt and bellytop and started wearing the plaid dress with pettiecoat she wears to this day. However the dress didn't have the white sash yet and she wore her white cardigan in almost every picture. It wasn't until January 2006 that the white sash and her knee high socks were introduced to her appearence. Since then,she has worn many different outfits but her main outfit has remained the same to this day. Video Game & Other Appearences Blossom Benson has been put in many video games over the years that allow the player to make a custom character. Because most create a character features don't contain hair ribbons and off the shoulder cardigans, she has had to do without these features in most games (Though in some games she does wear an open white jacket). So far Sims 2 is the only game where Blossom Benson looks almost perfect from the original drawings due to how much the characters can be customised in the game by using custom meshes and textures. Here's a list of games she has been created in:- *Sims 2 (Almost Perfect Appearence With Custom Content, Includes Hair Ribbon and Off The Shoulder Cardigan) *MySims (PC & Wii) *MySims Kingdom *MySims Party *MySims Agents *WWF No Mercy *Wrestlemania 2000 (The options in this game are very limited but still managed to pull it off. *Wrestlemania X8 *Wrestlemania XIX (Hair Ribbon Was Created From Bow Tie) *WWE Day Of Reckoning (Hair Ribbon Was Created From Bow Tie) *WWE Day Of Reckoning 2 (Hair Ribbon Is In The Game) *Smackdown Vs Raw 2008 *Smackdown Vs Raw 2009 *Smackdown Vs Raw 2010 *Smackdown Vs Raw 2011 *Bomberman Land (As Close As) *Nintendo Mii (Head Only) *Gaia Online (As Close As) *Buddypoke (Dress Patten Included) *Yahoo Profile *Secondlife *Meez *Mortal Kombat Armogeddon (Inherited Her Old Appearence) Video Games she can't be put in (Excluding Male Only Games):- *Legends Of Wrestling (No Dresses Or Skirts For Custom Wrestlers) *Legends Of Wrestling II (No Dresses Or Skirts For Custom Wrestlers) *MySims Racing (Renee's Hair is Missing From The Game) Future Appearences *Miku Miku Dance (Working On PMD Models) *Sims 3 (Needs A Bigger HD) Category:All Characters Category:Female Characters